kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiderweb
'The Spiderweb' : Come in and Get stuck to the complex infrastructure of the Spiderweb (TSW). The Spiderweb is a free non-judging chat It consists of many experienced members and a wonderful "loose" MOD, but if u spam he shall not hesitate to silence. In The Spiderweb there are two groups, One led by KanePwns (The Kongregate Pwners), and the other led by Trifle195 (The Chaotic Neutrals). KanePwns has currently retired but often sometimes visits. *'NOTICE*' As of January 19th Pwnerofnoobs is The Spiderwebs official Mod. !GRATZ! Pwner Picture of A spiderweb Spiderweb Pic. Familiar 'Faces of Spiderweb ' *'Aremus:' He's a Furry (Malapholf = Malamute + Phoenix + Wolf) and is very friendly and nice... Welcomes those into the web with his trademark 'Hiyas ^_^'. Was a reg that was on every other day but had a lapse where he vanished, but he has returned. Still dissappears and re-appears at odd times. is prone to fits of flight of the mind ^_^ ~ last edited by Aremus (A.K.A. Jacob Dakota Phoenix.) *'TheMark2Mad:' One of the original users of the Spiderweb. Often falls out with the other users has an extreme dislike to the user Tyleror. TheMark2Mad was a strict follower of trifle195, but recently broke out of his rule to be his own Individual person (still admires trifle). M2M has two Really close friends. These people are Terrin_Eliza, and Thr33dawg. Mark2Mad had a "saga" that was started by tyleror. Tyleror had overexcissively been ______-ish and Got all the other users to turn away from Mark, but Terrin_Eliza stayed as his friend, even as he switched through multiple chatrooms searching for acceptance. Eventually Mark realized that TSW was the only chat for him, and Muted tyleror. He now resides in TSW. Chatrooms Mark2Mad has been to: Digg Mark 1, AWESOMESAUCE EXTREME!!, and Feed the ducks *'ApprenticeChief:' (Chief) A new face around but easily made friends and his comments to the chat are usually funny. Is Currently having a competition with Dracore (see below) for the Badge Hunter Title, but has claimed the highest level title from Drac anyways. How will this battle end? Stick to the web and find out. *'Brytnee: '''she likes cupcakes. A lot.GIGGITY!!! *'Chuck_N: Is probably gonna have his description changed... *'dbsteeler12: '''Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. *'Dracore: 'Dracore (Drac) is the current badge hunter of the Spiderweb, but is having a competition with Chief to keep his crown. He ''was the highest level regular in The Spiderweb (but lost that to Chief) and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. Also, it seems somehow he edited the page on January 2, 2010......when it was 10:52 P.M. January 1, 2010......O_0 *'Hotpocket321: '''semi new member of the web, Hotpocket is a welcome edition to the web. He is often involved in conversations, though usually ends up missing some part of his hot-pockety self before the end of the chat. *'hurtfairy11: 'hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. *'ironwolf9000: 'Is one of the oldest people on the spiderweb. He doesn't chat much but when he does its a pleasure. *'Jeffiucs: (Jeff; jef****s) A funny dude that drinks whiskey in the spiderweb. aka The Spiderweb's local drunk. *'kirbyking987:' (Kirby) has a sanctuary in the skies away from trolls. He is always friendly and understanding and always looks out for his friends, has his bad days but they are rare. very outgoing and funny. Protects Terrin's new rock and eats anyone who comes near it and takes care of swable101 when terrin isnt there and when she comes back will welcom her with open arms and a bag of catnip. *'LAROIN: '''LAROIN(Laro) is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." and doesn't like to be disturbed or annoyed. *'mcduderson: Yeah... just, yeah.... *'MrDizzyDEE: '''MrDizzyDEE is definately from another planet.....maybe. *'Pankakes: 'Pankakes (Kakes) is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. Known for his fultile attempts at fighting away our sworn enemies, the trolls, Pankakes is often seen roaming around anything zombie related - his main feeding ground. Leader and Prophet of his own cult - The Hands Of The Savior. The Cult is based around many gods, the main of which is the Julliefish, the God of The Few. Also, there is the Dlapikasaurus - commonly thought of to be a dinosaur, but that is only his current form. The Dlapikasaurus is the God Of Wealth - Displayed by his golden teeth and his "Bling Bling". Few people know this but Pankakes has a twin brother called Twinkakes. *'piepieple: 'Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. Was also silenced by THE MEANEST MOD EVER-POKERHAPPY! he was silenced for an HOUR! without a warning! Tyleror now hates pokerhappy. listen to Tyleror, thats how PokerHappy looked at first sight, he is actually very understandable ad removed my 1hour silence ~piepieple *'pwnerofnoobs: '(pwner) is a chatter who loses the game a lot. He sometimes makes jokes that are funny.... Sometimes. He sometime chats and sometimes is in "intense gaming mode." He also greets newcomers to the spiderweb, and helps people. He sometimes ignores trolls and sometimes he gets mad and beats them up when he feels like it. He sometimes roles plays and threw jefficus and others into an endless abyss when they wouldn't stop spamming about guns and other things. Pwner has become recently a mod. He is also now the room owner. *'rofltank: 'rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his up's and down's, and you can never be sure what he will say. *'sadeith: Sadeith is good with people most of the time, sand is very tough on trolls. He doesn't like any spam. All caps makes him pissed off too. *'sychs: '''Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He, like trifle, welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. *'Swable101:' (Swable, Swa, Swablu) WAS a common reg but since no one said Hi or Wb to her she said that she has left and is never getting on Kongregate again. Maybe. [ I'm only ever going to chat if Terrin gets on, but otherwise, SIANARA UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE! ]~Swable the now-Spiteful one *'Talith: Talith is often playing AKS2 or some other idle game, and often ''NEVER chats.He had the Anti-Idle title (lvl 600 or so) but Tyleror claimed he was hacking and had to start all over back to lvl 1 *'Terrin_Eliza' Terrin is new to the spiderweb, but very friendly and quickly got aquainted with everyone. She also likes to hide under her rock when trolls attack. one long RP session in the S.W Terrin's rock was blown up by MAH LAZAR!. Let us take a moment of silence to remember it-TheMark2Mad <--despite the lazar Terrin has found two new hiding spots one is a new rock and the other is a secret. *'thebakke:'(bakke) A common beast commonly found in the regions of Platform Racing 2 and anything Idle based. A quiet beast which if suprised will attack without hesitation. *'Thr33dawg: '''Thr33dawg (thr33) (mistaken for a q thr33dawq IT'S NOT AN ****ING Q) Is a neutral person of the spiderweb,He doesn't take sides half the time. Sometimes he can half troll and sometimes he is normal. His most common phrase is "woot" sience he's obsessed with the number three/thr33 he has thr33/three ways to spell it. He's currently planning on making a game with DrunkenMaster4 (see below) called Project C-20 It's on the rough side so be patient.He hates the new banashing of speaking 1337 *'trifle195: Trifle195 (trifle) is like the father of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. He often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. Father of Triferor and Trychs195. FORMER Killer of T3ra (dun dun dun) * TwilightDream284:(twi,twilight) likes role playing...... does not like when people fight... AT ALL! is friends with almost all the regs and chats alot. stinks at getting badges. she is usually very optimistic, but does not hesitate to mute very annoying people. created the word rawr (which isn't really said anymore) XD. *'Tyleror: '''Tyleror is a chatterbox who speaks his mind and the other killer of T3ra. Unfortunately this can make people become frustrated with him and lead to unintentional trouble... *xemnas666:(xem) is a nice and funny chatter who enjoys the cyber pankakes of pwner of noobs.derzeit ins Gesicht für die Anti-Meisterschaft im Leerlauf, und weiß, er wird es durch crushingmr.haxeror und thr33dawg-srry Thr33-doch die Meisterschaft erhalten IS MINE!! *drunkenmaster4®:(drunk , drunkee , master , dm4 , master of drunkness)A unusual person who regugarly comes he want's to become a mod and own the spiderweb but sadly pwnerofnoobs beat him too it.He also knows Thr33Dawg in real life whinch led to Thr33dawg's arrival(Drunk brought Thr33 not the other way around).He and jeff***** will accaosinaly have a drinkoff,once leading to the death of jeff *RIP* *jk* I knowm teen a round bout a death... yeah judge bitch He is famous for alt speaking or troll langue *he was taught by thr33dawg*he want's to become a mod.Has a sex crased slut of an ex kutekitty24 she's so crazy that she created a kid.A high ranking member of the cn's Everyday he gets even drunker than usual and when he's drunk don't mess with him or you'll get ate!OMNOMNOMNOM *'Paladin6657: There once was the great Lord ( me) who wanted power, too much power. given the One Sword of Power he tried to take over the world. Only the great and mighty hero Dracore was sent to fight him. after a long battle, Dracore the Invincible overpowered the tyrant and has trapped him inside a gem, only to be released at Dracores disgression ( who knows when that will be? )" - When I'm out, ill make sure this world suffers * Fallenangel_Kara:(kara) Is a sister of Trifle's and is commonly seen on the weekends she keeps the spiderweb in order when she's here and she's pretty nice when you get to know her. ---- Enemies of the Spiderweb ' The Spiderweb may be a place of love and caring, but it isnt completely perfect. A select few chose to ruin our tranquility by mindless spamming or heartless comments. Here we will mention a few. *'The Troll: The Troll is a strange and confused creature. They inhabit the dirty and worthless corners of the outerweb, waiting for inocent bloggers to expose themselves to their childish ways. Using long words or meaningful conversation may usually ward of any of the lower ranked trolls, but the more aggresive, persistent ones may continue no matter what - muting is ALWAYS an option. For more tips on combating Trolls contact Pankakes Or Dracore. (Users always keep a can of troll away and a bottle of STFU on them to fight trolls) *'Known Trolls: '''Rofltank. More Trolls are being recognised and noted down everyday - this list will never be accurate. *'Emxby2 He has deleted this page over and over again. <--Anus '''Minor: A troll* who just started being a troll, given three strikes, if they have gotten more than three strikes they are considered a troll and will be moved to the list above. *poptar2': '''be careful on his spams, dont feed him either, strikes X [ ] [ ] *sieziggy: Consistent SPAMMER says, "I can see your not that smart* Mute on first entrance, strikes X X [ ] '*The Legend of Roferor ''' ' Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls it, how it appeared, or what the heck it is... But there is an account called Roferor that so etimes "chat cries"... A lot. It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor. Recently Roferor died and now Roferor X (a machine) has come to take it's place. We are using it because we do not know its gender (it could be another gender for all we know) After Roferor there has been other "babies" along the way like: T3ra =???+??? all the webbers know they're a couple you would never had guessed Triferor=Tyleror+Trifle195 DrunkenKitty=Drunkenmaster+KuteKitty and Trychs195=Sychs+Trifle195 (although not acknoledged by Sychs as being real) 'Battle of the Idle' The Spiderwebers favorite game are Elements,HoG,and Anti-Idle:The Game. At the moment many of us have some compitition of the Anti-Idle Title.Tyleror had the highest level months ago as in had as in Thr33Dawg came out of nowhere and took the title. Thr33 bragged a lot whinch brought attention of the game.Many regulars played Anti-Idle on Febuary 13,2010 also know as the day when Thr33's computer memory had been erased bringing him back to level 1 giving the others to take advantage. Sadly,Thr33 is back in the game to lvl and stay champ. Thr33Dawg's current level is 253 (Bronze Trophy Anti-Idler) but notice on the score table below piepieple is catching up and Tyleror already has, Kongrats hackerorHE ****ING USED CHEAT ENGINE! .Pie,Thr33,and Tyleror are currently in a bet with this game who are you rooting for? The Score Table of Anti-Idle ' '(from the view of Thr33 *containing non regulars of The Spiderweb) levels of 2-21-10 Highest coin count of 2-21-10 Highest achievement count of 2-21-10 Highest mystery point count of 2-21-10 'Likes&Dislikes' Can you agree with them? Aremus likes: dislikes: TheMark2Mad likes: dislikes: ApprenticeChief likes: dislikes: Brytnee likes:cupcakes A LOT dislikes: Chuck_N likes: dislikes: dbsteeler12 likes: dislikes: Dracore likes: dislikes: Hotpocket321 likes:not being eaten dislikes:being eaten hurtfairy11 likes:T3ra as a friend dislikes: ironwolf9000 likes: dislikes: Jeffiucs likes: dislikes: kirbyking987 likes: dislikes: LAROIN likes: dislikes: mcduderson likes: dislikes: MrDizzyDEE likes: dislikes: Pankakes likes: dislikes: piepieple likes: dislikes: pwnerofnoobs likes: dislikes: rofltank likes:Thr33Dawg as a friend dislikes:Tyleror,Roferor sadeith likes: dislikes: sychs likes:music,being in a band, more music dislikes:yes Swable101 likes:Yoyoyoshi as a friend/pet dislikes:when people ignore her Talith likes: dislikes: Terrin_Eliza likes: dislikes: thebakke likes: dislikes: Thr33dawg likes: music fads: such as sparta remixes,red zones,etc annoying Trifle for amusement whinch is unwise,Fallout 3,Xemnas (as a friend),trolling,equals three,speaking 1337,T3ra (as a close friend),Epic_LeagueGamer (as a friend),Family Guy,King of the Hill,The Angry Video Game Nerd,getting attention,being random,roleplaying ,making music,fighting a fight he can win,Mortal Kombat,comedy,editing the wiki dislikes:Fr33Dawg,AngelofDeath (can't remember whinch one),his real life name,preps in the real world and in the gaming,roaches in the real world,radroaches in both worlds,being falcon punched,when someone takes his spotlight,newbies asking what game they are playing trifle195 likes:Thr33Dawg (formely) dislikes:being annoyed,T3ra,Thr33Dawg TwilightDream284 likes:roleplaying dislikes: Tyleror likes:stuff dislikes:rofltank, mark2mad, attention whores, PEOPLE WRITING THINGS ABOUT HIM THAT HE ISNT AWARE OF! xemnas666 likes: dislikes: drunkenmaster4 likes:Thr33Dawg in both worlds (as a best friend) dislikes:Drunkenkitty Paladin6657 likes:being godly dislikes: Fallenangel_Kara likes:Thr33dawg (as a friend) dislikes: Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:/w chat room protection Category:Awesome People Category:chats in process